


Eligible

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Chapter Theyna Fics [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Reyna, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Bachelorette - Freeform, Well al the women are queer, alcohol use, for story purposes, not a lot, tv show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano is the first ever bisexual and the first Hispanic contestant on "Eligible", and it's looking to be the most exciting season yet. Until, that is, she falls in love with her makeup artist.A "Bachelorette"- inspired Theyna fic, though the storylines of other ships are involved. Reyna is the bachelorette, most of the others are contestants
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Chapter Theyna Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment. Currently unsure of update schedule, as I'm going to try to continue to update my Star Wars fics while working on this one. Any and all feedback is appreciated!  
> Ships are tagged up top so you know how this ends xD, unless I haven't decided who ends up with whom yet on some. 
> 
> THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE BINGE DRINKING AND ONLY USES IT FOR STORY PURPOSES. THE AUTHOR HAS ALSO NEVER HAD ALCOHOL SO IS MAKING HER BEST GUESS AT WHAT BEING DRUNK IS LIKE

_Reyna_

Reyna's face lights up when she gets the text from her best friend, Jason. 

_**Gonna be in LA for the weekend, can I stay at your place?** _

She hasn't seen him since he moved to New York a year ago, so she's thrilled. 

_**Of course!!!! If you bring booze.** _

_**Lol! Why??** _

_**Broke up with Gwen yesterday and need to burn off the angst. Hate drinking alone tho.** _

_**Sure thing, general. Talk to you soon!** _

Yeah, her girlfriend of three months, Gwen, had unceremoniously dumped her yesterday. Reyna tried not to be sad- it hadn't been like it was serious or anything- but her love life was looking increasingly grim as of late. This was her third breakup in a year- and she was the one getting dumped every time. Tinder wasn't helping, either. 

But having Jason over will be a huge relief. Most of her male- and sometimes female- friends had at some point declared feelings for her that she couldn't reciprocate, so Jason was her last stronghold in the platonic relationship department. She needs this badly.

_God, I need more friends. Why can't there be nightclubs where you just go and pick up friends? And you can't cheat on friends. I guess I'll be lonely forever._

Jason shows up that weekend with two small bottles of flavored vodka. 

"So you still drink like a sorority girl, I see," Reyna remarks, taking one. 

"Hey, don't knock sorority girls, they can handle their booze," Jason says.

Reyna pops the top off her bottle and takes a sip. "Vanilla! You remembered my favorite."

"Like a good friend. The cherry's mine. You got snacks?" In college they had made a pact to never drink without eating and still head to it. They'd been pretty boring in college. Probably how they got their degrees. 

"Yeah. Hope you like pita bread."

"Who doesn't like pita bread?"

Jason goes to his room, and Reyna prepares hers for a night of tipsy venting to each other. She's been so lonely, having Jason back is wonderful. She complains about Gwen and all her other romantic failures. He regales her with tales of his failure to hold anyone down for longer than a week. As they continue to drink, they begin to propose solutions, half-joking, half not. 

"You know my sister..."

"Tiana?" She can never remember the girl's name.

"Thalia."

"I was close."

"Not really," Jason giggles. He giggles. It's ridiculous. "She works on this show. Like- dating. A bunch of guys. One girl."

"Eligible! I love that show," Reyna laughs. 

"You should send in an application."

"Me? I'm not- network TV."

"Don't be ridiculous, General. You're objectively gorgeous- no hetero- and just rich enough to be appealing. What are you going to do with that acting minor if not find your soulmate?"

"Dammit, don't remind me of my acting minor. Why did I think that would bolster my poli sci major?"

"Something about being charming. But seriously, Rey, you've always known you wanted to get married. Here's a show where you end up married. You've never branched out or taken a risk in your life."

As they drink even more, they start to find out how to audition. Reyna doesn't remember the rest.

~

She forgets about the night of breakup recovery until three months later, when she gets a letter in the mail from a Hollywood address. 

_Dear Ms. Ramírez-Arellano,_

_After reviewing your application, you have been selected to enter the second round of audtions for Eligible! Please respond within 30 business days..._

Reyna drops the letter in shock. She'd been so certain she wouldn't get accepted, she hadn't given it a second thought. She'd been absolutely wasted when she applied, she was surprised the application was any good. But no, she hadn't lied on any of it, and now...

"Hey Jasmin?" she says when she calls Jason. "Remember when we got drunk and applied me to Eligible?"

"Vaguely?" he says. "I was quite drunk."

"Yeah, well, I got accepted for more auditions." She takes a deep breath. "And I think I'm going to go for it.


	2. The Contestants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did all these people and their complex lives end up on reality TV?

_Jason_

"But... like... what if they're all creeps?" Reyna asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Jason replied.

"The contestants... what if they're creeps?"

"Then... I'll sign up. And if they're creeps... you can pick me... and when the show ends, we break up."

"You have to promise not-" she looked him intensely in the eyes. "fall in love with me."

Jason laughs. "Don't worry, General."

Neither of them had expected to make it this far into the auditions, let alone get accepted. But, what happens happens. 

_Frank and Hazel_

Hazel was tired of being in love with her best friend, Frank. Frank was tired of being love with his best friend, Hazel. But like a stupid romance novel, they refused to talk to each other. 

Then they went in double on a lottery ticket just for kicks. Then they ended up ridiculously rich. Then they decided to use their fifteen minutes of fame to go on "that dating show". 

_Because I really need to get over Frank. He thinks of me like a little sister._

_Because I really need to get over Hazel. She'll only ever think of me as a friend._

They hadn't really considered the logistics of spending months on a TV set in close quarters.

_Percy_

"Jesus Christ Connor you better not have signed me up for that dating show thing," Percy says, staring at the envelope. 

"You need to stop thinking about Rachel, man. You're charming, you know they'll like you in auditions. And you probably won't get the gal, if I'm being honest, but there are plenty of other lovely ladies on set. Please. Go meet someone. Show Rachel she's not the only one."

Percy sighs. But Connor is right. What has he got to lose?

_Piper_

Piper loved being on stage, and she hated that she loved it. She hated that everyone expected her to like it, because of her father. In a fit of passionate defiance, she scheduled a meeting with the "Eligible" producers and offered herself as a contestant: beautiful young starlet, the belle of the ball.

They jumped on the chance. 

Now her only two emotions were regret and excitement. 

_Annabeth_

"Dad. I'm taking some unpaid leave. For my health." Which was code for _I'm sick of working at your university and I'm about to go insane so I made some bad decisions and now I'm going to Hollywood._ "I've already worked it out with my head of department."

"Are you pregnant?" he demands.

"What? No. I'm not pregnant. I'm single right now." _Hopefully not for long._

"Is this about that TV show your stepbrother tried to get you on?" 

She doesn't know how he knows. But he clearly knows. "Yeah. It is. I've decided I need a change of scenery."

He shakes his head. He's never tried to boss her around. Sometimes she wishes he'd at least parented her a little. "You do you, Annie. But I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

_Leo_

Leo has always wanted to be on TV. And after a just-for-fun commercial gig, he's offered a spot on _Eligible._

He's uncertain. It's been a year since his mother's death, and he's worried his judgement is clouded. 

But who would turn down an opportunity to court a beautiful woman on live TV?

_Octavian_

Octavian prided himself on not having to audition. He was chosen, specifically asked by his father's company to be on. 

When he heard the modern debutante, Ms. Ramírez-Arellano was going to be the star, he simply had to. The girl had been driving him mad at red carpets since adolescence. 

He was going to win this, that much he was sure of. 

_Will_

Naomi Solace was a breakout star. When they found out her son was into performance, they capitalized on his popularity and absolutely _demanded_ that he do reality TV.

"He's so handsome, yet down to Earth! He's perfect!" cooed the paparazzi. 

Naomi wanted him to try it. Will had no reason not to. And he'd never been able to say no to his mother. 

_Thalia_

Thalia was transferred from Wheel of Fortune to Eligible after two years. She couldn't be more excited to stop working on middle-aged couples and start working on beautiful young people. 

Nico, her best friend and a wardrobe coordinator was transferred with her. They were excited. They loved the show. 

They didn't expect things to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated as always!


	3. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna appears on _Good Morning, America_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking some liberties because I know nothing about how TV actually works. They aren't major so I hope you aren't a TV nerd, or if you are, you're willing to forgive me :)

“Going live in three, two, one!” shouts a man. 

Reyna takes a deep breath and prepares for _Good Morning, America._ After almost a year of auditions, and then paperwork and lawyers and agents, she is having her first interview. 

She is feeling very pretty, in gold jewelery and a purple jumpsuit, her gold pumps already adding too her impressive height. She’s fairly certain a good portion of the reason she was cast was being five-eleven, and can’t wait to tower over the male contestants. 

The cameras are rolling, and Drew Tanaka, interviewer, leans in. 

“Hello, I’m Drew Tanaka with _Good Morning, America_ , and we’re happy to announce today’s guest is this season’s contestant on _Eligible_ , Ms. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, which will air in September right here on this very network!”

The studio audience cheers and applaudes. 

“As we begin our tenth season of ‘Eligible’, we make history with our first ever Hispanic, and our first ever bisexual bachelorette! Therefore, contestant auditions were open this year to any gender. Reyna, do you think this will affect the progression of the show?”

Reyna goes to one of her prepared answers. “First, Drew, I’d like to thank you for the opportunity to appear on your wonderful show. And I’m thrilled to be ‘Eligible’ this year.” She flashes the “stage smile” she and Jason have been practicing. “As a longtime viewer of the show- all nine years, since I was sixteen- I honestly don’t see how this will affect the show, my sexuality. Love is love, after all, and I hope to find it here!”

Drew smiles in return. “That’s a lovely thought, a show all about love. I hope _everyone_ on this year has success. So tell me, as a loyal viewer, how did you feel about the surprise ending last season?”

“Well, that was the first season to end with a marriage that lasted more than two months! I always watch the follow-ups, too, you know. I thought it was all very romantic, and I hope Grover, Juniper, and their baby daughter continue to be very happy. I can only hope for as much luck myself!”

“Indeed, I wish you as much luck. Now, enough about the show, we’re here to learn about _you!_ Tell us a little about yourself, Reyna.”

Reyna takes a deep breath. “Thanks, Drew. I was born and raised in Puerto Rico, until I was thirteen. My father, Julian, served in Afghanistan, and received a congressional medal of honor for his service. When he died when I was thirteen, my sister and I moved to California to live with my mother- former sentaor Bellona Olympiad. When I was twenty-two, I received my master’s in Political Science from University of Michigan. And my sister recently became CEO of Amazon, as you may know.”

“Yes! You come from a very successful family. And I’m afriad I’ve neglected to mention you have run _several_ successful congressional campaigns. What made you switch to TV?”

“Well,” Reyna began. “There’s nothing preventing me from going back into politics after this. I also took a theatre minor, because I’ve always had dreams of being on TV. My other dream was to find true love. And here was a chance to explore both.”

Drew nodded. “Now, I’d like to talk to you a little bit about the other contestants. I heard one of them, Jason Grace, is actually a childhood friend of yours.”

Reyna and Jason were both prepared for this to come up, and Reyna delivered her prepared response. “Yes, that’s true. Jason and I actually entered without coordinating! We certainly didn’t expect to both make it to the final round.” A little white lie, laced with truth- the had been so drunk, ‘coordination’ would be generous-rounded it all out. Much of this show was fabricated, anyways. 

“And how do you feel about his potential as a soulmate?”

“I think he’s got plenty of potential to be a good match for anyone! I’ll of course be viewing him under a completely different light in this show, so I don’t think our prior relationship will impact it.”

Drew smiled widely. “Wonderful. Now, nine of our candidates-six men and three women- were auditioned. But one of them, Miss diAngelo, won the chance to appear in a workplace contest right here on this very network. So let’s give it up for Miss diAngelo.” Applause filled the room. “Are you prepared to meet the ten contestants next month.”

“Ready and waiting!”

“Wonderful! I’m afraid that’s all the time we have today, but we’re all looking forward to see you on ‘Eligible’!”

“Yes!” Reyna said. “I’m looking forward to it too. This network at Thursday 9 P.M. Eastern starting next month! Thank you!”


	4. The Crew

Thalia sticks a barrette in her hair and finishes preparing the dressing table. “You ready, honey?” She calls to her co-worker. 

Nico nods. “I brought you a coffee.”

“Ooh! You remembered my favorite. Iced with caramel syrup.”

He smiles. “Of course. We’re gay, we can’t drink hot coffee or we’ll die instantly.”

“I’ll drink to that. So, what do you think of the contestants this year?”

He shrugs. “Some of them are cute. And I can’t be objective, I hope Hazel ends this happy. As for the others, I’m more or less neutral.”

“Hazel’s your- half-sister?” Thalia can never remember.

He nods. “We didn’t really grow up together at all, though. Like you and Jason.”

“Yeah,” she says. “God, _Jason_. I still can’t believe he’s in this. I think it’s great, I mean, it’s just so unlike him. Especially with Reyna; I thought they were just friends? But hey-” she shrugs. 

“Have you met Reyna?”

Thalia shakes her head. “Jason’s told me about her, though. She sounds nice. I’m sure she will be very professional about this.”

“By ‘professional’, do you mean boring?”

“Of course. Now get up, she’ll be here any minute.”

*******

Reyna pulls open the door to her dressing room, but is surprised to see another face greeting her. And damn, she’s gorgeous. _Is this one of the contestants? I certainly hope so._ “Sorry, is this the wrong dressing room?”

“Nope!” The girl says, popping the p. “I’m your stylist. We are.” She gestures to a boy Reyna hadn’t initially noticed. “I’m Thalia, hair and makeup, and this is Nico, wardrobe.”

_Dammit,_ Reyna thinks. “Oh, right, Thalia! So good to finally meet you, Jason’s told me all about you. So, tonight’s my first television appearance, right? When I meet all the contestants?”

“Yes,” Nico confirms. His voice is surprisingly deep. “And we’re supposed to make you look nice. Change into this robe and have a seat.”

Reyna does accordingly, and spends the next few hours being prepped and prettied. By the time she is done, she is bedecked in gold jewelry, with gold wires braided into her hair. Her dress is a simple gold cocktail dress and a black faux fur wrap. She is already ridiculously tall, and the pumps they have her in only serve to exaggerate that. 

“You feel pretty?” Thali asks, looking her over. 

“Gorgeous. Thank you so much. I can’t wait to keep getting done up by you. I’ll see you later!” She walks out the door to meet with some of the cameramen.

Nico cocks an eyebrow at Thalia. “Professional?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You spent the _entire_ time flirting with her,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Save it til after the filming at least.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, di Angelo. It’s late, I’m heading home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've never watched the bachelor?


End file.
